Siam (Ramkhamhaeng)
Siam led by Ramkhamhaeng is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It does not require any DLC. Overview Siam Located in Southeast Asia between Burma (a.k.a. Myanmar), Laos, Cambodia and Malaysia, Siam – now Thailand – has a long and storied history. A beautiful and mysterious land of dark forests and ancient mountains, Siam has seen occupation and revolution, flood and famine, and the rise and fall of empires. In the mid-thirteenth century a Tai ruler successfully revolted against the Khmer Empire, founding the Sukhothai kingdom. It remained a small, unimportant power until the ascension of its third ruler, Ramkhamhaeng, in 1279. In twenty short years this extraordinary leader would transform the small kingdom of Sukhothai into a major regional power. During his reign Ramkhamhaeng expanded his kingdom's dominance west into Burma, east into Laos, and south down the Malay Peninsula. The king was a shrewd diplomat as well as a warlord; many territories joined his confederation voluntarily. Towards the end of his rule Ramkhamhaeng had a stone inscribed detailing his triumphs. It portrays a wealthy, contented kingdom ruled by a loving and benevolent monarch. Ramkhamhaeng died in 1298. Sukhothai would last a century past its greatest leader's death before being consumed by Ayutthaya, a new Tai power rising in the south. Ramkhamhaeng In 1278, a prince named "Ramkhamhaeng" inherited the small and unimportant kingdom of Sukhothai. In twenty years, employing a brilliant combination of military genius and shrewd diplomacy, he expanded his country's borders and influence to cover much of Southeast Asia. During his reign Ramkhamhaeng expanded his kingdom's dominance west into Burma, east into Laos, and south down the Malay Peninsula. The king was a shrewd diplomat as well as a warlord; many territories joined his confederation voluntarily. Ramkhamhaeng did not seek to dominate Southeast Asia, rather he promoted trade and diplomatic alliances with surrounding kingdoms. Dawn of Man Greetings to you, great King Ramkhamhaeng, leader of the glorious Siamese people! O mighty King, your people bow down before you in awe and fear! You are the ruler of Siam, an ancient country in the heart of Southeast Asia. Siam is a beautiful and mysterious land. Surrounded by foes, beset by bloody war and grinding poverty, the clever and loyal Siamese people have endured and triumphed. King Ramkhamhaeng, your empire was once part of the Khmer Empire, until the 13th century AD, when your ancestors revolted, forming the small Sukhothai kingdom. Through successful battle and cunning diplomacy the tiny kingdom grew into a mighty empire, an empire which would dominate Southeast Asia for more than a century! Oh, wise and puissant King Ramkhamhaeng, your people need you to once again lead them to greatness! Can you use your wits and strength of arms to protect your people and defeat your foes? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: I Pho Khun Ramkhamhaeng, King of Siam, consider it a great honor that you have walked to visit my country of Siam. (เราพ่อขุนรามคำแหงกษัตริย์แห่งสยาม นับเป็นเกียรติอย่างยิ่งที่ท่านเดินมาได้เยี่ยม ประเทศสยามของเรา) Defeat: Although I've lost, my honor shall forever endure. I have no other choice; I wish you good luck. (ถึงแม้เราจะแพ้ แต่เกียรติ์ของเราจะดำรงอยู่ตลอดไป เราไม่มีทางเลือกใดอีก ขอให้ท่านโชคดี) Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Create the Thai Alphabet King Ramkhamhaeng is traditionally held to be the creator of the Thai Alphabet; a complex script with 44 consonants, 15 vowel symbols that combine into at least 28 vowel forms, and 4 tone diacritics. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Siam * Must have Wats in all Cities * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 250 Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Receive a free Technology Send out Embassies We have often sent lavish gifts and embassies to the many lesser nations to show to them our might and goodwill. Let us do so again on an unprecedented scale! We shall proclaim to the world the glory of Siam, so that we might properly and permanently establish our position as the greatest empire on earth! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Siam * Player must know at least 4 City-States * Player must be at Peace * May only be enacted in the Renaissance or Industrial Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1000 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Receive between +10 and +40 Influence with all met City-States * The resting point for Influence with all City-States is increased by 10 Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your pha nung and practicing Muay Thai. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Mandala Cultures